You only live twice
by 166candyland
Summary: the supernatural. that's stuff you only here in books. Those kind of stories your mom and dad used to tell you on Halloween,or maybe even about the good witch or bad witch like those posers from the wizard of oz thinking they know the real wrath of a witch or wizard when they haven't even experienced it first name is scarlett mistro. i am a shape shifter.welcome to not norm
1. Chapter 1

You Only Live Twice

By Jamie Ewell

prologue

The super natural. thats stuff you really only hear in story books. Those kind of stories your mom and dad used to tell you on Halloween, or maybe even about the good witch or bad witch like those posers from the wizard of oz thinking they know the real wrath of a witch or wizard when they haven't even experienced it first hand. I may look like a normal girl living in Arizona, but in this area of Arizona, its a different ball game. My name is Scarlett Mistro. I live in hollow village in phoenix, Arizona. I live with people who have never even heard of the world normal. Normal was just a word made up by people who think that they can stand above everyone else because they dress better, or look better. Around here, it matters about the power you have. Like I said before, my name is Scarlett Mistro. I am a shape shifter.

Chapter 1

freshmen year

first day of freshmen year. Of course I have to walk due to the fact that my car is a piece of scrap metal (yes, freshmen get cars. Told you normal isn't real1) and the bus reeks of socks, sweat and other odors I don't DARE to mention. Besides, walking isn't so bad when your only 10 minutes away from school. I take it back. Its horrible. I have only been walking 3 minutes and I already feel like I'm about to collapse. Then I smile. I can hear the rumble of a car behind me. Then a flash of red speeds by whipping my bronze hair into my face. I smile even wider when I notice it stop and the car door opens revealing a hot familiar face. I run up to him and jump into a hug as he swings me around planting kisses on my cheeks.

"BLAKE!" I squeal happy.

" Hey Scarlett." he chuckles. Then he sets me onto my feet.

He stares into my eyes and smiles.

"i have been wanting to do this all summer." he says as he cups my face into his hands and leans in. I feel my heart pounding. Then a car horn beeps scaring the crap out of us both. Laughter falling straight after. We look at the white convertible jeep that is now stopped next to us.

" oh man! You should have seen the look on your faces! HA!" chase says. He was behind the wheel.

"Comedy GOLD!" Leila laughed.

**A/N: sorry so short. i'm writing this at school. next chapter comes if i get 3 comments! bye my little awesome readers!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You Only Live Twice

By: Jamie Ewell

chapter 2

Amelia was still trying to catch her breath.

"very funny you guys." Blake said. Laughing with the others.

"Anyway, there's gonna be a party at my house. You guys should come." chase said.

" I'll be there." Blake says.

"so will I." I say, smiling at bake.

"great! This party is going to be so EPIC!" he says.

Life like this doesn't get any better.

Chapter 2

epic...fail

When I got home from school I immediately walked into the house and locked it behind me. Blake was chasing me for fun.

"HA!" I laugh

"ill see ya tomorrow Scarlett." he says

I open the door to be met with his hazel eyes. He leans down and kisses me softly. Then he tickles my sides.

"got you!" he says

I go into a fit of giggles. Then he leaves.

My mom comes down the steps.

" I thought you had night shift?" I questioned.

"They let me leave early today." she said

"oh! I have a surprise for you!" she squealed, she grabbed by arm and led me to the back yard.

"i know its early but I got you an early birthday gift." she says

then I see it.

A crystal blue convertible jeep with a big bow on it.

"Oh MY GOD!" I squeal running over to it. I look inside and see that it is completely new. No rips, no tears, and nothing out of place. I have never seen such a beautiful car in my life. Except a '73 challenger. That's different. I sit in the car and take In the new car smell.

" I know how your other car was constantly breaking down so I saw this one and thought of you." my mom explained. I look at her with glassy eyes. Then I feel my phone buzz.

"hello?" I ask

" hey." Blake says.

"hey whats up."

"the party. Its like in 20 minutes."

"oh my god I totally forgot."

"want me to pick you up?"

"no its okay I have my car."

" okay see ya"

"bye."

I hang up the phone.

I look at my mom. She already knew what I was going to ask.

"go on and go to that party." she said

Blake is going to be so jealous about my new ride.

I run inside and put on a skirt wedges and a blue tank top. If you haven't guessed my favorite color is blue. My mom can see the future. She told me how the first day of school was going to go but then it somehow _changed. _Visions can change but it can also predict the exact future. The exact future is a future that can not change. Then I got a text from Leila.

"**Where r u? The party has already started!"**

"**On my way now." **I text her back.

This party is going to be awesome. I then get in my jeep and begin to drive off.

…

when I finally arrived, I already saw toilet paper in the yard along with a ton of plastic cups. I go up the front porch steps and knock on the door. A friendly chase opens the door. He looks at me with an approving nod.

"come on in scarlett." he said

"PARTY!" he yelled and everyone else did too.

Amelia and Leila run up to me.

" you look hot girl." Leila said.

" you always do." said a voice behind me.

I whip my head around to see a very sexy looking Blake. He was wearing a form fitting white shirt with his boot cut blue jeans. I love it when he wears that. He pulls me closer by the waist.

"hey." he says

"hey." i say back.

"so whats up?"

"oh nothing except this hot guy is flirting extra hard with me." i say winking

"well can this hot guy kiss you?" he asked

"if he says please..."

"please."

"you may." i giggle.

He kisses me softly at first then eventually it was like we couldn't get enough of each other fast enough.l pull away for a breath but as soon as i did i was back to kissing him. a love like this doesnt get any better.

* * *

**A/N: so that was part 1 of chapter 2! hope you liked. please be patient for part 2! it shall be up soon. i want 3 REVIEWS FIRST!**


End file.
